The Plum Blob: Unleashed
}} (People Don't edit this without permission Only me and Supersayiankirby can) The Plum Blob: Unleashed is an squeal to the show The Plum Blob. This airs on Nicktoons and Nick. Plot After Tink and Fling (along with their other colourful blob friends) forms into an meteor. 2 12 and 14 year old children named Geogette and Tix spotted an giant meteor and The Blobs forms into their normal blob forms. Tink and Fling gets and close enconter with their new friends, new world, new baddies, new adventures and meeting a new light green blob Punt and Pab. Characters Main Characters Tink: A gray clever chap and one of the heads of the plum blob. Before he was like this he was friends of his old friend Clott until one day Tink and his other friend Fling gets turn into The Plum Blob. Voice by Oliver Mason. Fling: A yellow funky dancer and one of the heads of the plum blob. He is Voice by Will Ferrell. Gobs: A blob that Tink & Fling use to turn themselves into the plum blob. Geogette: 14 year old girl. Always hangs out with Tink. Voice by Alex Kelly. Tix: 12 year old boy. Always hands out with Fling, Voice By Emily Newcombe. Clott & Dosh: '''A green blob that is Tink & Fling's friend. Clott is Voiced By Alex Kelly, & Dosh is Voiced By David Carling. '''Bunt & Hem: '''A Pink blob that is Tink & Fling's girlfriend. Bunt Is Voiced by Emily Newcombe, & Hem Is Voiced By Miley Cyrus. Minor Characters '''Rigg & Rott: A Blue Blob that is Spacetropolis's Chef. Both of Them Voice by David Carling. Flem & Gam: A Red Blob. Both of Them is Voice by David Carling. Bing & Ink: A Yellow Blob who is Tink & Fling's Other friend. Both of Them Voice by David Carling. Lab & Kip: A Dark Blue Blob who is a Scientist of Spacetropolis. Both of Them are Voice by David Carling. Sing & Slam: '''A Purple Blob. Sing likes rap & Slam is so crazy. Both are Voice by Alex Kelly. '''Blarf & Frank: A Orange Blob. Blarf is Voice by Frank Welker and Frank is Voice by Tom Kane. Punt and Pab: A Light green blob. Both of them are voice by David Carling. Mayor Leaves: Spacetrpolis Mayor. Voice by David Carling P.C Pluto: A Police Officer. Voice By David Carling Villains Toxic: An person who owns an evil power plant and use it to mutate everyone in Spacetropolis. Voice by Frank Welker. Episodes List of Episodes of The Plum Blob: Unleashed Gallery The Plum Blob character.png|The Plum Blob (Tink and Fling) Tink & Fling.png|Tink and Fling (Normal Looks) Blob2.png|Clott and Dosh (The Green Blob) Blob5.png|Bunt and Hem (The Pink Blob) Blob3.png|Rott and Rigg (The Blue Blob) Blob4.png|Ink and Bing (The Yellow Blob) Blob6.png|Flem and Gam (The Red Blob) Blob7.png|Lab and Kip (The Dark Blue Blob) The Purple Blob.png|Sing and Slam (The Purple Blob) The Light Green Blob.png|Pab and Punt (The Light Green Blob) Geogette and Tix.png|Geogette (left) Tix (Right) Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Science fiction series Category:Comedy Category:The Plum Blob